


听说有流星雨的夜晚是最浪漫的背景之一

by dakangshuji



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/F, 流星雨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakangshuji/pseuds/dakangshuji
Summary: 擎天柱发现救护车有点不对劲。他努力尝试着去弄清原因，但是这一次医生好像并不希望立刻向领袖敞开心扉。





	听说有流星雨的夜晚是最浪漫的背景之一

**Author's Note:**

> 1．灵感来源。  
> 爱好气象的小朋友也许知道，这两天有“双星伴月”的现象。我灵机一动，查了一下这个：  
> 10-11月猎户座流星雨(Orionids)  
> 彗星母体：1P/Halley  
> 辐射点：猎户座(Orion) <\---音译为“奥利安”  
> 预计出现日期：21日-22日  
> 概况描述：猎户座流星雨每小时流量20颗左右，颜色呈黄色或绿色，速度较快，约每秒66公里。有火流星出现。  
> 2．电影世界观，衔接《变1》和《变2》。  
> 3．如有不当之处欢迎指正。

使我们无法获得真正的幸福与和谐的，是我们内心的各种冲动……只有以一种全然接纳的观点来理解世间的事物，我们才能获得真正的幸福与满足。  
——乔斯坦·贾德 

“当时我身边没有一件像样的武器，甚至连把刀都没有——能量消耗太快，手根本变不了形。可我丝毫不惊慌，就像现在这样，斜眼看着那个混蛋。'有本事就过来杀了我啊，小子。'我就这样对他说。那家伙还真被激怒了，猛扑过来，我顺势侧过身，这样抓往他的右臂，然后对准他的肚子猛地一捶——啊，大哥？！”

擎天柱轻而易举地避开突然伸向他的拳头，望着面前紧张不安的士兵：“漂亮的反击，横炮——只是下次向大家演示前，记得先找个空旷的地方。”

横炮有些不安地仰视着自己的领袖：“是的，长官！”

擎天柱习惯性地点点头，有些心不在焉地拍拍士兵的肩膀，转身往前走去。

他分开了正在争吵的刹车和挡泥板，这对好伙伴正在为谁的车型更可爱而（又一次）争论不休。最终，在领袖的安抚下，他们（又一次）重归于好，并一起加入了横炮的听众行列——在得到长官的授意后，横炮立刻在基地外找了片空地，继续演示自己当时的英勇战姿。

对于这一切，擎天柱并没有太过注意。到现在为止，他还没有找到自己要见的那一位。

铁皮突然出现在他面前，用手指了指一个房间：“在那儿。”

擎天柱看着自己的武器专家，会意地点点头。这本是一种无需多言的默契，但是——

“你好像有话要说，铁皮。”领袖敏锐地盯住自己的武器专家。

“我希望这不代表事情出了什么问题，”铁皮有些迟疑地说：“但是你应该注意到了，大战之后你们几乎没有怎么交流。”

领袖几乎是脱口而出：“我们都有很多事情需要处理……”

“得了，擎天柱，”铁皮不耐烦地挥挥手：“你知道这只是借口。我也并不想掺和到这种事情中来。只是，已经三天了——你离开基地的这段时间——他几乎没出过那扇门。有时候我甚至怀疑，他是不是在里面已经锈成一堆烂铁了。”

“我承认，”领袖的声音低沉而嘶哑，像是被折断的树枝在风中痛苦地摇曳：“正如你所说，这中间可能出了一些问题。不知道为什么，他似乎一直在故意回避我。”

“那就去找他，和他面对面地交流，把一切弄清楚。”

擎天柱简单地回答说：“我正打算这么做。”便向那个房间走去。

救护车望着手里的零件，叹了口气，他已经数不清这是第多少个被他拿起的零件了。也许休息一下是必要的，但是那就意味着……不，他不愿意去细想自己最近过分热情地投入到工作中的原因。他拿起了工具。

他听到从屋外传来铁皮粗犷明快的声线，然后是一阵熟悉的低语。救护车手上的动作一滞，他知道那是谁，而且隐隐感觉到谈话的内容和自己有关。接着，不断向这边靠近的脚步声也证明了这一点。

房门在被轻轻推开的一瞬间发出轻微的响动，那声音就像是有手指在抓挠医生的火种。他没有回头，只是说：“你回来了。”

“是的。”

“希望你来找我不是因为我的专业又有用武之地了。”

“哦，不，不是，”领袖走过去：“我很好，没受什么伤。”

“我很高兴听到你这么说。”

“可是我不这么认为，”领袖突然伸手拿过救护车手中的零件和工具，放在桌子上。然后扳过医生的肩膀，强迫他望着自己：“一点儿都不。”

“出什么事了吗？”救护车尽量用轻松地语气问道。

“我听说这几天你一直把自己关在这里。”领袖盯着他。

“别听你那位武器专家的胡话。在他看来，每天不把一半时间花在射击和飙车上的都是疯子。”救护车淡淡地说道。

“那——在这之前呢？我们都在基地里。可是我几乎见不着你。”

“我有很多事情要处理。”医生脱口而出。太糟糕了，他想，这等于承认了自己在狡辩。

“你在躲着我。”蓝色的眼睛逼视着对方，平静的目光中似乎多出了一些专横。

“我没有。”救护车望着领袖：“要知道，擎天柱，和你们不同，对我而言，战后的工作总比打仗时多。大家的伤势——尤其是你的——还没有完全恢复。另外，有太多的数据需要处理……你知道，最近搜索到了很多信号，这其中可能有我们的同伴。”

“我们的队伍在不断壮大，为此我必须向你的付出表示感谢，救护车，”领袖沉默了一会儿，然后真诚地说道：“如果你坚持，我也不会再勉强你。我只是希望你知道，对我而言，你和那些可能与我们会合的战友同样重要。”

“我明白。”救护车低下头嘟囔着。

“如果你有什么困惑，尽管来找我——而不是把自己关起来。那会让我觉得你在刻意回避什么。”

“我会的，”医生肯定地告诉他：“我保证。”

尽管对这个回答不是太满意，擎天柱认为还是不要操之过急——毕竟，第一次谈话是顺利的。他皱皱眉，松开放在医生肩膀上的手：“非常好。”然后朝门外走去。

救护车继续拾起那些零件，可是不知道为什么，注意力再也集中不起来。“该死！”他扔开那些倒霉的工具，坐在一旁，把脸埋在手里。

医生想起不久前的战役。他们在天文台破译出了那段代码，获取了能量魔方的位置。大家都松了口气，可是他却想到了一个问题：“我想霸天虎一定已经开始行动了。”

领袖点点头表示赞同：“是的，因此我们必须立即行动。你们都知道，赢得这场战争的唯一方法就是摧毁能量魔方。”略微顿了顿后，擎天柱又继续说：“如果其他方法都失败的话，我会将它放进我的火种舱，与我的火种融为一体。”

“那无异于自杀，”他用了很长时间才确信自己没有听错：“能量魔方非常不稳定，你很可能会跟它同归于尽！”

“牺牲总是难免的。”

他抬起头望着擎天柱。如此轻描淡写的语气，让他一时以为对方其实只是在说：“今天的天气不错。”

大家都没有说话，气氛顿时凝重起来。领袖迅速扫视了一圈，最后将目光落在他身上。

“我很荣幸能与你们并肩作战。”擎天柱说。他很明白，对于一位领袖而言，擎天柱已经以最大的限度向自己的朋友们——可能尤其是其中的某一位——表达自己的感情了。

随后，温情的嗓音转为高亢的号令：“汽车人，出发！”

出于某种未知的原因，他极力想做出斗志高昂的样子，于是应和了一声。糟糕的是，他的声音异常沙哑，就像是有一堆锈水从发声器里流出来：“好的，我们出发吧。”

由于要拖住碎骨魔，领袖和他们暂时分开了。驰骋在高速公路上，他不止一次想问问身边的铁皮：“如果最终真如擎天柱所说，我们该怎么办？”但始终拿不定主意。当他下定决心想去征求意见的时候，已经没有这个机会了。

敌人包围了他们，尽管知道自己其实并不喜欢这么做，他还是出于本能扫射着。他望了一眼铁皮，武器专家已经完全投入到忘我的战斗中去了。

枪炮声中突然混进一阵卡车的轰鸣，然后，他还没来得及作出任何兴奋的表示，就看到高大的领袖被宿敌像扲小鸡一样提了起来。他看到威震天变形成战机，而他的领袖毫不犹豫地抓住对方，结果被拖拽到空中，从一栋大楼的中间破窗而入，疾速横穿过整个楼层，又从另一端破窗而出。四处飞溅的金属碎片在空中呜咽着。

“专心点，救护车！”一阵嘶吼惊得他举起枪就要射，结果面前出现的是铁皮严肃的脸。武器专家一把将他拉到一边，及时地躲开了一颗呼啸而来的子弹。“多谢。”他迅速说道。作为回应，铁皮责备地瞥了他一眼。的确，在战场上分心是十分愚蠢的，他不得不暂时放下乱七八糟的想法，专心投入到战斗中去。

当周围的敌人终于清扫干净，他来不及查看自己的伤势，急切地在战场上寻找着那个醒目的身影。

他看到威震天以胜利者的姿态站在那里，而他的领袖躺在一边，毅然地打开了火种舱。

他扭过头。

当然，现在这一切都结束了。可是当大家都在为最后的胜利而庆祝时，他却并不好受。看到被汽车人簇拥着的领袖完好无损地站在那里，他说不清自己是欣慰还是惭愧。

如果他处在擎天柱的位置，也会好不犹豫地做出这样的选择吗？

这还真是难以想像。也许——只是也许——为了大局考虑，他会勉强说服自己。但是那将要经过怎样激烈的挣扎呢？对医生而言，这种挣扎倒不是出于对死亡的恐惧，而是因为某种无法割舍的、比生命更重要的——

“救护车，救护车！”极骤的敲门声打断了医生的回忆。他走过去打开门。

横炮晃了晃脱臼的胳膊。

医生叹了口气：“我说过，不要试图和铁皮过招。就算不为你自己的健康考虑，也得为节省我们紧缺的能量做一点贡献吧。”

快活的士兵满不在乎的样子：“我保证，就一次。”

救护车怀疑地望着横炮，替他做了扫描和修复。“行了，以后小心点。”

然而过分活跃的士兵又有了新主意：“我和刹车、扫泥板一会儿要去迪士尼乐园。不如你也一起来吧，大夫？”

“我不确定一辆越野车去那种地方是否合适；另外，我有自己的任务。”

“你是指把自己关到生锈吗？得了，老兄，你需要放松一下。”

“我有户外的工作，”救护车生硬地说：“就现在。”

然后他走了出去。

救护车在路上漫无目的地游荡着。那些散漫的思绪又重新飘回来。

是的，领袖当时所说的话震撼到了在场的所有汽车人。正是这种精神让他无愧于领袖之名。但是——

但是，他说出那些话的时候，难道没有过丝毫的动摇吗？如果有，会是因为……什么呢？如果没有，那是不是说明，这一切只是一厢情愿？

别胡思乱想了，这不可能。救护车想，他当然可以体会到领袖的感情。医生回想起当擎天柱在天文台宣布自己的计划时，停留在他身上的短暂而深沉的目光，想起今天早上领袖说的那些话，还有之前经历的种种。这就像是一种磁场，当双方互相吸引的时候，不需要刻意去确认，只需要……感受，就足够了。

但这让事情陷入了一个怪圈。一方面，发现自己的感情得到了回应并没有使医生感到高兴，反而令他更加困惑：既然如此，为什么擎天柱还是能毫不犹豫地选择将自己的生命奉献给战争？难道领袖对他的感情只是战时一种寂寞的排遣？而另一方面，如此狭隘的想法又令医生感到羞愧，认为自己既不配做一名合格的战士，也没有资格得到一位领袖倾注的感情。

因此，这段时间他一直在逃避这个问题，同时也在逃避另一位当事者。为了不让自己受到猜忌和良心的双重折磨，他不得不以超常的热情投入到工作之中。直到他发现——确切地说，是直到今天早上与擎天柱的对话后——事实上，最佳的解决方法是向对方坦白一切。

救护车明白，无论擎天柱是不是领袖，自己都应该尊重他的决定，而不是让自私的想法困扰到他——或他们的关系。

但是问题在于，他开不了口。擎天柱知道他的想法后，会谴责他的私心吗？当然不会，但他可以想像到那忧郁的目光，想像到领袖一脸“这不是你的错”的表情。那种诚挚的悲伤让他受不了。

也许，医生需要的只是一个契机，一个更加柔软，更加温馨的场景。

也许……他还需要开启导航系统。之前的胡思乱想使他完全没有注意自己开到了什么地方。可是慌乱之中，他打开了收音机。

“天气预报。”医生嗤之以鼻，他不太信任地球的科技，事实上，他完全不相信这种所谓的天气预报会有准确的时候。但是预报员说的一个词吸引了他的注意。

这也许是个不错的选择，医生想。

“所以，我打算先和雷霆救援队的成员取得联系，然后……”擎天柱正专注地向铁皮解释自己的计划。

“大哥。”然而对方打断了他，向他的身后指去。

领袖转过头，有些惊讶地抬抬眉毛。

“我听说你出去了，可我并不记得给你派过任务。”他走向医生。

“只是去散散步，”救护车说：“毕竟我之前一直在工作。”

“这很好。”领袖简单地说道。

“你看上去很忙。”

“只是一些简单的部署，”领袖说：“如果你是想找我聊聊的话，我现在就可以……”

“不，你误会我的意思了，”医生说：“我是想说如果你有很多工作的话，现在就去做。因为今天晚上，你的时间被预订了。”

领袖有点儿纳闷。已经一个多小时了，救护车一直在前面默默地引着路——就像现在这样。从领他出来到现在，救护车一句话也没说。他很想问问医生究竟要去哪儿，可是最终打算尊重对方的意愿，完全顺从他的安排。不管怎么说，救护车开始主动和他交流了，这是一个好兆头。

终于，当领袖以为他们可能得在第二天的日出时才能说上话时，救护车停了下来。

“是这里？”擎天柱望着不远处的天文台，有点意外。但他并不急于发表看法，而是想知道救护车打算做什么。

“听我说，擎天柱，”救护车在空旷的平地上站住，决定单刀直入：“我承认，这段时间我想了很多。我也曾经试图和你交流，但是最终没有。这不是因为你做了什么，而是我——”

就在这时，第一颗流星划过天际，闪着炫目的光芒，坠落在附近的山坡下，溅起细微的火光。

领袖吓了一跳，在感觉到发光物向地面疾速俯冲的一瞬间，他猛得拉过医生，把他按在地上，同时抽出武器对准天空。

“是流星。”在确定并不是霸天虎的偷袭后，擎天柱收起枪炮，把几乎被压扁的救护车扶起来。

明亮密集的流星或长或短，划破了无边的黑幕，夜空顿时亮如白昼。

“是猎户座流星雨。”医生补充道。

“真的？”领袖望着他，露出孩子般的惊奇表情。

“地球人是这么叫它的，”救护车摊摊手：“我认为这个名字不错。”他没有看自己的朋友。

尖啸声划破夜空，隐藏在其中的，还有一阵低低的轻笑。

天空还在投射着或黄或绿的光。山坡下有越来越多的凹坑出现，一小撮火焰在接触到地面时愉快地跳跃着最后一支短暂的舞，直至熄灭。

“这是份特别的礼物，”擎天柱微微一笑：“但是我还是想知道——你刚才想跟我说什么？”

救护车转向他的同伴，认为应该好好倾诉一下了。这段时间他单方面的痛苦和猜疑，由此产生的回避和自我否定，以及他如何说服自己独自战胜这一切……

但是当他看到擎天柱的眼睛里持续滑过的流星，看到碧蓝的瞳孔光芒渐放，看到他轻轻翘起的嘴角，救护车明白：没有什么需要猜疑的了。

一切都是同时发生的，是平行的，没有前后，也无需比较。两块磁铁在互相吸引……是的，他对自己的感情和自己付出的一样多。

于是医生说：“这几天我很想你。”

碧蓝的眼睛被流星映成了翡翠色，但是静谥的目光依然温暖而明亮。

“我也一样。”

救护车抬起头，在流星的映照下，他看见擎天柱蓝色小天线上的圆轴急速转动着，这是一种情绪波动的表示。而且救护车相信自己很清楚，这具体是一种什么样的情绪。

“我必须说，我喜欢今晚的流星雨。同样是喷洒出火焰，但是它比战场上的枪炮美丽得多。”医生对领袖说。

他想起自己当时被电线杆上的电缆绊倒，擎天柱跑去（颇为费力地）把那些电线解开，扶起他，问道：“怎么样？”

他当时回答道：“有点儿痒，但是总体感觉不错。”

此时此刻，擎天柱的表情和当时听到这回答时一模一样。

“我必须再说一遍，我喜欢这份礼物，”擎天柱搂过医生的肩膀：“我希望我的回礼能够与之相配。”

“抱歉？”医生没明白。

“根据地球风俗，”领袖笑了笑：“在流星下，情侣们通常会做一件事。”

他俯下身，向医生靠近。


End file.
